Diferente
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: "-¿Quién eres?" "-Mi nombre es Magnus Bane" –se agachó un poco para poder observar mejor al chico- "¿Y tú cómo te llamas Nephilim?" El niño pelinegro apretó más su libro, dudoso de responder, pero lo hizo, con una nota de orgullo al pronunciar su apellido. "-Alexander Lightwood" ¡Mi primera historia sobre TMI!


_**..Diferente..**_

Magnus Bane recorría tal vez por última vez, las calles de Brooklyn, ya había vivido ahí durante un par de años, los suficientes como para desear mudarse a otro lugar nuevo y más interesante.

O tal vez no sería tan nuevo, después de haber vivido tanto ¿habría un lugar en la Tierra en el que él no haya estado ya? Sabía que la respuesta era no.

Mientras continuaba con su paseo, pudo sentir como muchos pares de ojos de los mundanos, hombres y mujeres estaban fijos en él ¿y cómo no estarlo? Con alguien con su físico y porte a la vista ¿cómo no querrían verlo?

A él le aburría ponerse un hechizo sobre sí mismo, un glamour pera que los mundanos no pudieran verlo ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Él tenía aspecto humano en su mayoría, y por lo general usaba gafas de sol para cubrir sus ojos de gato.

* * *

Estaba pasando junto a un parque, con intención de no entrar en él, cuando algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención; había un niño, un niño de aproximadamente once años estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol, mientras leía un libro.

La curiosidad de Magnus pudo con él, y se dirigió lentamente hacia el árbol donde estaba el pequeño de cabello negro, y entonces el brujo pudo observarlo mejor; tenía el cabello negro como la noche, le caía un poco largo, casi cubriéndole las orejas, y también pudo notar que a pesar de ser sólo un niño, vestía completamente de negro.

_-Nephilim… _-Susurró para sí mismo.

No era que odiara a los hijos de Raziel, de hecho a lo largo de su vida, tuvo muchas experiencias con ellos.

Y entonces, mientras lo observaba, de repente el chico cerró el libro y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Y esos ojos, los ojos de ese chico, azules como el mar, de un azul tan profundo que Magnus no pudo apartar la vista.

El pequeño cazador de sombras, tal vez se sintió amenazado, ya que brincó desde la copa del árbol hasta el suelo, una caída, que Magnus pensó que se habría roto algún hueso, pero en vez de eso, el chico cayó cual gato sobre el césped, sin soltar su libro.

El niño observó al brujo de arriba abajo, con una mirada que casi hizo reír a Magnus.

_"En definitiva es un cazador de sombras… Ve a todos como inferiores" _Pensó para sí.

-Hola –Dijo Magnus en un intento de hablar con el otro.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó el otro, con esa inocencia que sólo se tiene a los once años.

-¿Yo? Soy un brujo y…

-Ya sé lo que eres, te vi desde que entraste ¿quién eres?

_"Tan pequeño y ya de arrogante… Parece un…. No, no puede ser, no tiene los ojos verdes, el azul es algo muy extraño en esa familia…"_

Magnus estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de observar esos pequeños ojos azules frente a él, que el niño tuvo que repetirle la pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Magnus Bane –se agachó un poco para poder observar mejor al chico- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas Nephilim?

El pelinegro apretó más su libro, dudoso de responder, pero lo hizo, con una expresión de orgullo al pronunciar su apellido.

-Alexander Lightwood

_"Lightwood" _El apellido retumbó en los oídos de Magnus.

El brujo notó que Alec estaba un poco nervioso ante su presencia, así que decidió platicar con él.

-¿Y no se supone que deberías de estar en tu casa?

-El Instituto está un poco lejos, y yo me voy cuando quiero.

-¿Entonces qué haces por aquí?

Alexander bajó su mirada, hacia sus tenis negros desgastados, como buscando la respuesta en sus agujetas.

-Todos están ocupados con el chico nuevo… Un tal Jonathan –levantó su mirada, había endurecido, tal vez reconociendo que había hablado demasiado- ¿Y tú qué quieres aquí Magnus Bane?

El modo en que pronunció su nombre, provocó un malestar a Magnus ¿A tan temprana edad ya le enseñaban a ese pequeño Lightwood a hacer discriminaciones con los otros?

-Magnus, sólo Magnus.

Alec lo observó, buscando algún signo de burla en el brujo.

-Tienes un nombre raro.

Magnus sonrió, e incluso las comisuras de los labios de Alec se movieron hacia arriba, sólo un poco.

-Sí, mi nombre es diferente ¿pero por qué ser normal?

El nephilim borró su pequeña sonrisa, y volvió su vista al suelo mientras susurraba tan bajo que Magnus se acercó más a él para poder escucharlo.

-Papá dice que ser diferente no está bien, por eso nosotros los cazadores de sombras mantenemos un equilibrio.

-¿Ser diferente es malo?

Alec se encogió de hombros, sin alzar la vista.

-¿Tú crees que yo soy malo? –Magnus preguntó, mientras se ponía a la altura del ojiazul; Alec lo miró por unos momentos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No, no lo eres…

Magnus se quitó sus gafas, y él pequeño retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido.

-¿Y ahora?

No obtuvo respuesta, Alec se limitó a observar sus ojos de gato, y Magnus no pudo separar su mirada de ese azul profundo.

-Ser diferente no es algo malo, la primavera y el invierno son diferentes ¿eso significa que una es mala? –Al ver la cara de confusión en Alec, buscó otro ejemplo- ¿Por qué hay que ser iguales? ¿Qué se gana con eso?

-Mis padres dice que los cazadores de sombras deben imponer el control sobre los subterráneos…

-Nunca sigas ciegamente lo que te dicen los demás Alexander, no lo hagas sólo por conseguir su aprobación. Sé tú mismo.

-Pero mi padre…

-Además… Todos somos diferentes de algún modo, ¿qué pasaría si ese chico nuevo, Jonathan, fuera exactamente igual que tú?

El pequeño Lightwood arrugó su nariz, con desagrado, un gesto que provocó que algo en el corazón de Magnus se encendiera.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? Ser diferente no es necesariamente ser malo.

-Eso creo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo observando los ojos del otro.

-¿Y qué hacías ahí arriba? –Preguntó de nuevo el brujo, temía que si seguía observando esos ojos tan azules como el mar, se perdería en ellos.

Alec observó la copa del árbol, donde hacía unos minutos estaba sentado.

-No quería que todos me vieran.

-¿Por qué no?

-No creo que los demás me entiendan…

El pequeño Alec lo dijo con tal sinceridad que provocó un estremecimiento en Magnus.

-Pues yo…

Antes de que Magnus terminara de hablar, en el cielo se escuchó un trueno, que sacó a ambos de su pequeña burbuja, y observaron el cielo que de pronto estaba totalmente nublado a punto de llover.

-Debo irme… Adiós Magnus Bane.

Esta vez, pronunció su nombre en una forma diferente, casi con… afecto.

-Adiós Alexander –se puso de pie y le alborotó el cabello al pequeño- recuerda lo que te dije. –Alec asintió dos veces con su cabeza, había girado y comenzado a caminar, cuando Magnus le gritó algo más- ¡Oye! Intenta pasar tiempo con ese Jonathan, tal vez no sea tan malo como crees, podrían ser buenos amigos.

Alec lo pensó unos segundos, y luego le sonrió, Magnus involuntariamente le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…

Después de eso, ambos se dieron la espalda, comenzando a caminar en direcciones contrarias, cado uno a su destino.

El brujo sabía que lo más probable sería que Alexander Lightwood nunca recordase ese encuentro, después de todo, sólo tenía once años, y en la mente de un joven cazador de sombras deberá de estar ocupada con cosas más importantes que con encuentros casuales con brujos en medio de un parque mundano.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Magnus pensó, que tal vez Brooklyn sería un buen lugar para quedarse unos cuantos años más.

* * *

**_Si has llegado hasta aquí... ¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_Esta es mi primera historia fuera del mundo de Harry Potter, y ya que ahora estoy obsesionada con Cazadores de Sombras (en especial el Malec) decidí escribir algo acerca de eso :)_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones en los reviews..._**

**_Hasta la próxima :D_**


End file.
